Lost In Translation
by LemonyWickedAwesome
Summary: Rukia is failing Spanish class and her only hope of passing lies with Gin, but he's not interested in studying...LEMONS PWP and proud of it. One-shot, Classic Lemony Story


**Lemony:** Mkay, this one-shot was written for DeathsLittleBirdie for doing the impossible!

**Awesome:** Her story Aishitai no: I Want To Love You left us ALL speechless! That's crazy, our own mother can't even do that *rotflmfao*!

**Wicked:** You do deserve a reward for that itself.

**Lemony:** Please be aware, I REALLY doesn't want to offend anyone with this fic so please just laugh and enjoy…

* * *

><p>"Hola Clase," Senior Aizen said to his Junior Year Spanish 2 class. Rukia was sitting in the front row, she didn't utter a word. Truthfully, Rukia couldn't utter a word.<p>

The girl sucked at Spanish (**Lemony:** Gee, who does that sound like?)

"Today, we are going to practice oral speaking, Rukia please come to the front of the class." Senior Aizen said beckoning her with his finger. Rukia sank down in her chair as ever began to snicker behind her.

It was common knowledge that Rukia couldn't even say 'yes' in Spanish let alone try to speak a full sentence.

"Ok Rukia," Senior Aizen said, "We are going to pretend like we are having a conversation. Hola, como eastas?"

(_Translation:_ Hello how are you?)

Rukia swallowed hard, "Um…Hola cara de pescado apestoso."

(_Translation:_ Hello stinky fish face)

Aizen sighed, he didn't even bother telling her what that meant. Rukia turned red as everyone in class bust out laughing, because they knew what she said. Senior Aizen always knew Rukia tried but for some reason the language wasn't sticking with her. Ok, so he tried again.

"El clima es agradable." He said slowly so that maybe she would understand.

(_Translation:_ The weather is nice)

Rukia understood the 'the' part but the rest was just gibberish, she tried going over all the words in her Spanish vocabulary…or lack there of…

"Uhhh…los hombres dan paseo en burro a su madre." Rukia said,

(_Translation:_ Men give donkey rides to your ugly mother)

Senior Aizen through his hands up in defeat as the entire class erupted in laughter. Rukia worried for a moment that she had said something dirty to the teacher. Aizen rubbed his temples and sighed, he readjusted his glasses and stared at the Rukia as if she were a complete idiot.

"Rukia," Aizen sighed, "Please, just say your name in Spanish."

"My name is Spanish…Rukia," The raven haired girl said, Aizen let out an aggravated sigh.

"That's not what I meant. Say 'My Name Is Rukia' in Spanish please," The brunette said, Rukia swallowed again as the class waited what stupid thing she would say next.

"Ok…My-o name-o is-o Rukia-o." The younger Kuchiki said finally giving up, the entire class cackled, Senior Aizen just shook his head.

"Rukia, please stay after class."

~After Class~

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't fail you right now." Aizen said removing his glasses and glaring at Rukia stoically,

"Mr. Aizen I really don't get Spanish, false cognates, verb conjugation, its all so confusing!" Rukia whined pitifully, Aizen was unmoved.

"You're aware that your final Spanish exam is worth 60% of your overall grade? Rukia, if you fail this test you'll fail this course."

Rukia nearly had a damn stroke, she was a straight A student (with the exception of Spanish to which she had flat F), if she failed that meant she'd be right back in Spanish!

"Rukia, go to tutoring and see if that helps. One of my senior students is in Spanish 3 Honors, maybe you should talk to him."

"Who is he?"

"Gin Ichimaru, do you know him?"

Did she know him? Rukia had the biggest friggin' crush on him one person could possible have. Thank God he didn't have Spanish class with her otherwise he would have thought she was a complete ditz.

"Ye-yes…I know him…" Rukia stammered nervously, Aizen nodded.

"Alright then, go to the tutoring center after school, I'll tell him to see you there."

~After School~

Gin Ichimaru practically skipped to the tutoring center. Aizen told him to meet Rukia there and he just couldn't help but let out a mischievous chuckle. He'd have to teach her Spanish.

After all, her grade depended on it…

The silver-haired man stepped into the tutoring center and saw other students helping one another with other subjects. Gin's sharp eyes scanned the room until he saw Rukia sitting alone at a table and staring idly at her Spanish 2 booklet.

"Hello Rukia…" He purred, Rukia jumped when he said her name.

"H-hi Gin." Rukia said opening the book, Gin reached across the table and slammed it shut. Rukia looked up at him confused.

"Oh no," He purred, "I'm going to teach you Spanish another way…"

Rukia's blue eyes flickered up to see his red ones wide open with a mischievous glint. He licked his lips at her and swayed his head from side to side like a snake sizing up its hapless prey. Gin gently grasped her hand and lifted her out of the chair. Still holding her hand, Gin made a mad dash to the school parking lot.

"Gin! Where are we going?" Rukia questioned, Gin looked back at her with his smirk stretching,

"You can't learn with the chatter of other students…" He answered, Rukia thought about it…that...made some sense…

Kinda.

Gin pulled Rukia to a silver Monte Carlo. He scanned the parking lot to be sure security wasn't lurking about. He pulled his car keys from his back pocket and unlocked the doors. He practically pushed Rukia into the backseat.

The younger Kuchiki crawled into the car very confused as to what was happening.

"Gin-" She began but shut up when she saw Gin supporting himself in a push-up position on top of her.

"Rukia, you're going to learn Spanish my way…" With that Gin stole a kiss from the disoriented Rukia. The raven-haired girl had no fucking idea what had just happened, one minute she's in the tutoring center, the next Gin is on top of her parting her lips and exploring her warm mouth. Rukia melted into the kiss, she had to pinch herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

Well, Gin's length pressing through his jeans was what told her she wasn't dreaming.

Gin pulled away, breathing heavily while staring down at Rukia.

"Now repeat after me," He breathed, "Voy a aprender Espanol."

(_Translation:_ I will learn Spanish)

Rukia repeated what he said as he closed the car door and kneeled up and began to unlatch his jeans in front of her.

If this was his idea of tutoring, Rukia made a mental note to start failing every class. Rukia was laying beneath totally awestruck at this series of events…

Once Gin's pants where undone he looked down at Rukia and smirked lustfully.

"Take off the dress…" He growled catching the hem of Rukia's sundress and pulling it over her head. The car was beginning to get hot and humid from the sheer heat radiating off the two them. Rukia blushed furiously when she was exposed to Gin in nothing but a white bra and matching cotton panties.

"Say it again," Gin purred leaning down and latching onto her neck suckling the fair skin, Rukia brokenly repeated the Spanish phrase. She lay beneath Gin wodering what the hell this was.

"Gin, what are we doing?" She gasped, "This…this isn't going to help me…"

Here Gin chuckled, he leaned up and sighed.

"It will help you," He said kissing her again, "I'm going to fuck the Spanish into you."

Holy shit!

Was he serious?

Rukia cracked up laughing, there was no fucking way he could 'fuck' the Spanish into her. Oh but Gin was serious, he pulled his shirt over his head during Rukia's laughter and glowered down at her.

"You find that funny?"

"Hell yes!"

Gin shrugged, oh well. He warned her…

Gin grasped his stiff cock and positioned it at Rukia's slick entrance, she was laughing so hard she didn't even notice. Tired of her thinking this was a goddamn joke, Gin unceremoniously shoved himself deep with Rukia's tight pleasure. The raven-haired girl's breathing hitched as she was impaled by Gin's long, hard muscle that continued to push its way inside her.

"You not laughing now," Gin murmured in her ear as he began to thrust hard into her, Rukia flapped her arms like a wild chicken trying to find something to hold on to! Gin grabbed both her wrists and pinned them above her head. The silver-haired ground his body into her's relishing in the little whimpers he received.

"Now speak Spanish," Gin commanded pumping and pistoning his firm erection deeper and deeper within a moaning Rukia.

"Mas…mas por favor…mas rapido…oh Dios que see siente tan bien!"

(_Translation:_ More…more please…faster…oh God it feels so good!)

"Keep…going…" Gin panted as he rolled his pelvis in a wide circle stretching Rukia's hot core. He was filling her to the hilt, he repeated this action over and over again hot gliding flesh to flesh and constantly going faster. Rukia was beneath him arching her back off the car's seat and screaming out obscenities in Spanish. Gin was praising her the whole time and telling how she knew Spanish all along, she just needed the right kind of encouragement.

Encouragement?

The girl blurted out Spanish, English, French, and Russian.

This brought a new meaning to the phrase 'Speaking in tongues'.

Gin plunged deeply into Rukia's hot little body, biting his lower lip at the sensation of her wet heat drag over his cock and coat it in it's searing juices. Rukia was squirming beneath his frenzied pumping. He was crazily plowing into Rukia loving the way she was speaking fluent Spanish, he continued his attack on her lustful body each thrust angled perfectly to strike her sweet spot.

"Cogerme mas dificil! Ahhh….ooohhh Dios…Su polla se siente tan bein! Tan bein!" Rukia cried with her silky insides convulsing, pulsating, and undulating around Gin's length choking it and trapping the hard flesh within its molten embrace.

(_Translation:_ *inappropriate for children*)

Gin was panting heavily now while involuntarily stroking Rukia into orgasm after orgasm. Her legs were locked around his waist as Rukia quivered once came, spewing her juices and drowning Gin's cock in the process.

The silver-haired man felt like he was going to pass out once he put in the slamming thrust of his impending climax. Gin came with a masculan groan and stared down at Rukia smirking a full smile.

"Ahora usted sabe Espanol," He purred, Rukia nodded.

(_Translation:_ Now you know Spanish.)

"Si," Rukia replied as she felt her dizzy spell let up, even though she could speak Spanish, Rukia couldn't feel her legs...

(_Translation:_ yes.)

~The Spanish Finals~

Rukia sat in her chair in Spanish class practically chewing off her fingernails. She hoped her 'study' time with Gin would pay off. Senor Aizen passed out the quizzes, he sat one on Rukia's desk and gave her a lingering stare before he moved onto the next student. Rukia looked down at the one page test, picked up her pencil, and began filling in bubbles.

Within an hour she was finished and she sullenly handed the test to Aizen. She sat in her seat and watched as the brunette graded her exam, Rukia was on the verge of passing the hell out when Aizen looked at her. his expression was unreadable as he called her up to his desk. Rukia stood in front of him trembling in earnest, Aizen smirked and returned her test.

Rukia closed her eyes and took a deep breath, she looked down…

A beautiful A-

The raven-haired girl jumped up and hollered with joy. She looked at Aizen and returned his smirk, she folded her arms playfully.

"Tomar que Senor Cara de pescado apestoso."

(Translation: Take that Mr. Stinky Fish Face)

THE END...or El Fin!

* * *

><p><strong>Lemony:<strong> Ok, please excuse my butchering of the Spanish language, I had to use Google Translate because I don't speak a lick of Spanish.

**Wicked:** He sexed Spanish into her? *shakes head* Only you Lemony, only you.

**Awesome:** I have officially lost all respect for you little sister, *chuckles*.

**Lemony:** *shrugs* Did I ever have it?...REVIEW!


End file.
